


Dangerous Game

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Dark, F/F, Face-Sitting, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22579903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: Eve finally gives in.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 42
Collections: Femslash February, femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Killing Eve + 15. The Devil - The pain and delight of giving in to temptation.

When this game started, Eve thought she would never give in. But Villanelle’s darkness is entrancing and having her attention for so long is not just flattering, it’s exciting. The longer they hunt each other, the easier Eve thinks it will be to stop resisting, despite their nearly killing each other multiple times. There’s just something so intimate about the way they hurt each other.

Eve and Villanelle are hiding from the police – for separate reasons – when it happens: she lets Villanelle kiss her. She’d expected Villanelle’s kisses to be feral and biting, but they’re not. Villanelle caresses Eve’s lips with her own, turning what should be dark and dangerous into something almost sweet.

Eve can’t stand it. She _wants_ pain, though whether she wants to hurt or be hurt she doesn’t know.

Breaking the kiss, she pushes Villanelle to the floor, smiling at her outraged “ow!”. Eve tries to pull her shirt over her head but gets stuck. She rips two buttons in her haste to get rid of the top while, down on the floor, Villanelle makes a sound of approval.

Her trousers and underwear are next. They land somewhere under the couch. She doesn’t care; she’s too busy straddling Villanelle’s face.

Villanelle’s clever, vicious tongue sends her into an ecstasy she’s never felt before. The overwhelming pleasure building inside her makes her want to scream, but she doesn’t – shame keeps her mouth shut and her eyes closed, even though there’s no-one around to see or hear. Except for Villanelle, whose ears are covered by Eve’s thighs.

Perhaps it’s because she resisted for so long that giving in is so intense. Or maybe it’s just that Villanelle is great at sex. Either way, despite how much it hurts, Eve knows she’s way past the point of no return.


End file.
